la voleuse de cristal
by Electric blood
Summary: Hope Estheim est devenu policier et est en charge de l'enquête sur la voleuse, Claire Farron. Mais Hope pense que le meilleur ami de Claire, Caïus Ballad, n'est pas la cause des crimes de celle-ci. Claire de son côté va essayer d'ignorer ses sentiments pour l'inspecteur.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction : Hope x Lightning.

La voleuse de cristal.

Claire tenait son pistolet dans une main et l'otage dans l'autre. Elle avait commencé à braquer des banques avec Caïus l'année précédente. C'était un passe temps parmi tant d'autres. Caïus lui fit signe de sortir la première et ils se retrouvèrent face à deux flics. Un flic aux cheveux blond, qui était le copain de la soeur de Claire, Serah, passa les menottes à Caïus. L'autre flic, un grand gars aux cheveux argentés, tenait Claire en joue et sortait ses menottes de sa main libre. Au moment où il allait les passer sur les poignets de la jeune fille, elle se retourna brusquement, lâchant sa victime au passage, et lui tordit le poignet d'une prise. Elle prit les clés des menottes de Caïus et le libéra. À ce moment là, le grand blond prit Claire en étau et lui passa les menottes. Le gars aux cheveux argentés passa les menottes une deuxième fois à Caïus. Claire lança un regard à son compagnon de braquages : il semblait en colère de s'être fait avoir. Claire se retrouva dans un bureau, celui de l'agent Hope Estheim. Le gars aux cheveux argentés entra dans la pièce et s'assit au bureau. Il avait changé de vêtements, mettant dorénavant un costume comme les riches. Claire le trouva de suite beau mais se souvint qu'il était flic. Elle devait s'en méfier comme de la peste.

Claire Farron.

C'est moi.

Vous commencez les braquages aussi jeune ? 20 ans. Vous ne voudriez pas vivre en prison quand même, demanda Hope, l'air grave.

Sauf si Caïus s'y trouve bien sur, dit-elle.

C'est votre petit copain ?

Oh l'enfer, non. C'est juste mon meilleur ami, dit la jeune fille en poussant un profond soupir.

On dirait que vous voudriez plus, dit Hope, passé en mode le-flic-sexy-qui-veut-tout-savoir.

Non c'est lui qui voudrait.

Bon parlons de votre crime. Un braquage de banque.

Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirai rien sur nos plans, dit Claire d'un ton menaçant.

Typique de la complice payée pour ne rien dire.

Non je ne suis pas payée, mentit Claire. En réalité, elle était payée pour se taire. 15000 gils par braquage.

Alors dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous paye pour me dire quels sont vos plans dit Hope. _Ingénieux,_ pensa Claire.

Je ne vous le dirai pas, même si vous me payez, dit-elle.

Très bien. Je crois qu'on va en rester là, dit l'inspecteur d'une voix mielleuse. _Il doit en avoir attiré plein dans son lit celui là, _se dit Claire. Puis réalisant qu'elle était un peu jalouse, elle chassa ces pensées, les joues en feu.

Hope se tenait devant la banque avec son collègue, Snow. Bientôt, une jeune femme et son otage en sortirent, suivis par un homme aux cheveux violets. La femme était vraiment belle : des cheveux roses avec des reflets blonds à la lumière du soleil et des yeux bleus azur comme l'océan. Il douta un instant qu'elle braque volontairement des banques. Lorsqu'il voulut lui passer les menottes, elle lui tordit le poignet. _De l'aïkido_. Hope reconnut immédiatement l'art martial. Il n'en avait jamais pratiqué mais sa défunte mère en faisait, Snow et lui eurent enfin réussi à les amener au poste, il alla interroger la jeune femme. Elle semblait jauger tout le monde du regard. Il lut dans son dossier :

Claire Farron

20 ans

née à Bodhum le 13 juin ?

membres de la famille :

Serah Farron (17 ans) soeur

parents décédés.

Ses parents étaient décédés ? Cela aurait-il pu causer la délinquance de Claire ? Il décida de ne pas lui poser la question.

Claire Farron.

C'est moi.

Vous commencez les braquages aussi jeune ? 20 ans. Vous ne voudriez pas vivre en prison quand même, demanda Hope, l'air grave._Sauf si vous y êtes forcée, pensa-t-il._

Sauf si Caïus s'y trouve bien sur, dit-elle.

C'est votre petit copain ? _Hope qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend, pensa-t-il , gêné._

Oh l'enfer, non. C'est juste mon meilleur ami, dit la jeune fille en poussant un profond soupir.

On dirait que vous voudriez plus, dit Hope, passé en mode le-flic-sexy-qui-veut-tout-savoir.

Non c'est lui qui voudrait.

Bon parlons de votre crime. Un braquage de banque.

Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirai rien sur nos plans, dit Claire d'un ton menaçant.

Typique de la complice payée pour ne rien dire.

Non je ne suis pas payée, mentit Claire. En réalité, elle était payée pour se taire. 15000 gils par braquage.

Alors dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous paye pour me dire quels sont vos plans dit Hope. _Ou alors... Non tu dérailles là Hope, pensa-t-il_

Je ne vous le dirai pas, même si vous me payez, dit-elle.

Très bien. Je crois qu'on va en rester là, dit l'inspecteur d'une voix mielleuse.

Claire était un mystère. Hope rentra chez lui et se servit un canada dry. Du haut de ses 27 ans, il était déjà à un grade élevé dans la police. Son téléphone sonna. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro.

Estheim, dit-il.

Vous êtes l'agent Hope Estheim ?

Oui, répondit-il, un peu agacé.

Ici Serah Farron. J'appelle pour vous demander un service concernant ma soeur.

Il s'agit bien de Claire Farron ?

Oui, c'est elle, dit la jeune Serah.

Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Faites la arrêter de suivre Caïus. Il a une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Merci monsieur Estheim.

Je vous en prie appelez moi Hope.

Il raccrocha et alla préparer son tableau. Il avait une copie du dossier de Claire. Il travailla presque toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2 Pas contente claire

Hope se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Il allait prendre sa douche lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de Snow.

Estheim

Caïus et Claire ont recommencé un braquage.

J'arrive.

Il fonça jusqu'au lieu du braquage, là où Snow l'attendait. Il vit Caïus sortir de la banque, le regard triste. Hope remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait. Où était Claire ?

Elle est où ta copine ? Snow regardait Caïus alors que celui-ci sanglotait.

Elle est encerclée par des gardes et m'a dit d'avancer.

Je vais voir, dit Hope. Il entra dans le bâtiment et vit un garde mettre quelqu'un en joue, une jeune femme, alors qu'un autre s'apprêtait à la violer. Hope la reconnut : Claire. Il prit son pistolet et le colla sur la tempe du garde. Claire leva les yeux vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir. Snow et Noel, un autre policier. arrivèrent en renforts et prirent les gardes dans leur voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent partis il demanda à Claire :

Vous allez bien ?

Je... Non.

Qui vous a fait ça, demanda-t-il en montrant l'œil au beurre noir.

Un des gardes. Je ne voulais pas me laisser faire et il m'a collé son poing dans l'œil.

Vous le connaissiez ?

Oui, c'était Cid Raines. Un ancien camarade de classe. Il m'en a toujours voulu d'être l'amie de Caïus, dit Claire, secouée de plus en plus par les sanglots.

Je vais vous placer sous protection judiciaire, déclara Hope.

M... Merci, dit Claire.

Il l'aida à se relever et la conduit à sa voiture. Snow le regarda comme si il était fou et Hope lui fit signe qu'il allait protéger Claire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Hope, Claire avait arrêté de sangloter. Hope lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il prit place à côté d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul avant de se remettre à sa place. Hope voulait la laisser passer le choc, mais il devrait tôt ou tard lui poser des questions. Claire regarda le calendrier et soudain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Hope se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la serra dans un geste de réconfort.

Que vous arrive-t-il Claire.

C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

Hope la serra plus fort contre lui et elle pleura contre son épaule.

Merci de m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure, lâcha Claire quelque minutes après.

C'était tout naturel.

Personne ne m'a jamais aidée, pas même Caïus. Ils me connaissaient très bien, savaient que j'étais faible, et malgré tout, ils m'ont toujours laissée me débrouiller seule. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis hier et vous m'avez sauvée, reprit-elle alors qu'il essayait de lui parler. Je vous serai toujours redevable. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez, je ferai, dirai tout.

Pourquoi braquez vous des banques ?

Je... Quand ma mère est morte, je ne voulais plus y penser. Alors j'ai retrouvé Caïus et on a trouvé notre moyen de ne plus y penser : voler. J'ai commencé par des bijoux et l'année dernière, on a commencé à vouloir plus. On a braqué une banque puis c'est devenu plus régulier.

Vous n'avez jamais songé à arrêter ?

Si. plein de fois. Mais Caïus avait besoin de continuer.

Besoin ?

Sa cousine, Yeul, elle est gravement malade. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de travail alors, pour financer le traitement, Caïus braque des banques.

Il ne laisse pas les parents de la petite s'en charger?

Ils sont morts.

Oh .

Vous savez tout maintenant

Et vous, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?

Claire ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hope voulait l'aider. Ce qu'il avait fait quand il l'avait sauvée, cela avait brisé ses barrières anti émotions. Et anti sentiments. Dès qu'elle le voyait...

Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Autre chose que vous voudriez savoir, demanda Claire.

Un drôle d'air passa sur le visage de l'inspecteur. Claire le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant. Elle leva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il posa la main sur la sienne. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Hope était à portée de main et de lèvres. _Mais il est flic. Oh merde tant pis_. Et elle s'approcha plus de lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux.

Hope ne voulait pas **savoir** il voulait **faire** quelque chose. _C'est une voleuse, tu ne peux pas. Puis merde hein._ Claire devait être arrivée à la même conclusion que lui car elle se colla à lui. Elle avait baissé la tête. Il la lui releva et l'embrassa. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui.

Claire se réveilla et repoussa doucement le bras de Hope. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner lorsque son gsm sonna. Son cœur s'affola lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de son « compagnon ». Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle était partie car elle avait peur de trop s'impliquer dans une relation amoureuse ?

Claire ? Où es-tu, je suis mort d'inquiétude.

Je vais bien je suis rentrée chez moi.

Ce qu'il s'est passé hier... ce n'était pas du sérieux.

Merci de l'info, lâcha Claire avant de couper son gsm. Sa soeur se tenait derrière elle et avait tout entendu. Claire se mit à pleurer, se maudissant d'être partie de chez Hope. Deux semaines durant, elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour manger. Serah voyait bien que sa soeur était en dépression. C'est pourquoi, le samedi suivant le retour de Claire à la maison, elle alla voir Hope pour l'engueuler.

Tu dois être Serah, la soeur de Claire.

C'est moi, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Ouhla, tu as mangé du lion ce matin?

Ça fait une semaine que je vois ma soeur venir déjeuner avec les yeux rouges, une semaine que je l'entends pleurer, une semaine qu'elle ne sort de sa chambre que pour manger. Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi tu ... ?

Hope la retint de parler d'un signe de la main.

Je vais tout t'expliquer mais là tu dois être frigorifiée. Entre.

D'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas ma soeur !

Ils prirent place chacun de leur côté de la pièce.

J'aime Claire mais, je... Le fait qu'elle soit partie...

Tu veux dire que tu lui as fait ça juste parce qu'elle était rentrée prendre soin de moi ?

Je ne savais pas que c'était pour ça. Si tu pouvais lui dire...

Je vais essayer , dit Serah, la voix adoucie.

Merci Serah.

Prie pour qu'elle te pardonne.

Elle rentra chez elle et plaça le magnétophone qu'elle avait caché dans sa poche pour que sa soeur la croie. Elle partit ensuite voir Snow.

Claire se leva et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle trouva un magnétophone :

_Tu dois être Serah, la soeur de Claire._

_C'est moi, _déclara Serah_._

_Ouhla, tu as mangé du lion ce matin?_

_Ça fait une semaine que je vois ma soeur venir déjeuner avec les yeux rouges, une semaine que je l'entends pleurer, une semaine qu'elle ne sort de sa chambre que pour manger. Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi tu ... ?_

_Je vais tout t'expliquer mais là tu dois être frigorifiée. Entre._

_D'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas ma soeur !_

_J'aime Claire mais, je... Le fait qu'elle soit partie..._

_Tu veux dire que tu lui as fait ça juste parce qu'elle était rentrée prendre soin de moi ?_

_Je ne savais pas que c'était pour ça. Si tu pouvais lui dire..._

_Je vais essayer , _dit Serah.

_Merci Serah._

_Prie pour qu'elle te pardonne._


	3. love,horse and married

Claire se réveilla en sursaut et vit sa soeur tenant une robe : la robe était bleue comme l'océan, plus courte devant que derrière, des cristaux ornaient le tour de taille. La robe était juste sublime. Tout comme celle qui va la porter dirait Hope. Claire prit la robe et alla la mettre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage. Elle descendit et vit Hope et le copain de Serah, chacun ayant un cadeau dans les mains. Serah et Snow donnèrent le leur en premier : un couteau de survie. Hope tendit sa petite boite à Claire. Dedans, il y avait un talisman en forme d'éclair. Elle laissa Hope lui attacher. Il allait merveilleusement bien avec la robe que Claire portait. Elle embrassa Hope pour le remercier.

A table !lança Serah

Ils mangèrent un copieux rôti. Puis Serah revint dans la pièce avec un énorme gâteau. Ils mangèrent puis, fatigués vu l'heure, Serah et Snow partirent chez ce dernier. Claire avait compris que Serah voulait aussi laisser champ libre à Hope. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, Claire sur les genoux de Hope, Hope l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre. Hope fit un baiser plus passionné que d'habitude, que Claire lui rendit. Elle posa les mains sur la poitrine de Hope pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Si tu savais comme tu es magnifique comme ça. Murmura Hope à bout de souffle.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard amoureux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Claire.

One year later

Hope, Claire et Caïus sortirent de la banque, chacun tenant un otage. Caïus fit signe à Hope et Claire d'y aller alors qu'ils les couvraient. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils le virent. Claire et Hope allaient enfin pouvoir arrêter leurs crimes. Claire retourna chez Serah, où celle-ci l'attendait, un carton à la main. Hope quand a lui, rentra dans une bijouterie et y trouva le truc parfait : Un bracelet électrisé. ( Hum, j'en connais une qui va être contente). Deux heures plus tard, Lightning rentra chez elle. Hope n'était nulle part en vue. Elle sentit soudain des mains lui couvrir les yeux alors qu'elle se faisait guider. Lorsqu'elle put enfin revoir, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : La table était dressée avec une nappe bleue couverte de pétales de roses et au milieu, un bouquet de fleur était posé. Claire s'assit sur la chaise que Hope, en tout bon gentlemen, lui avait reculée.

Hope... c'est magnifique !

Chuuuuuuut, dit le concerné en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait_, se demanda-t-elle.

Claire Farron, dit il en sortant une boîte de sa poche, veux tu devenir mon épouse et rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de vieux fripés dans leur tombe ?

Oui ,répondit-elle. Lorsqu'il lui eut mis le bracelet électrisé qui se trouvait dans la boîte et se fut levé, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Mangeons, dit Hope. Ce n'est pas le seul cadeau donc il ne faudrait pas que tu doives attendre demain.

Hope avait longtemps discuté avec Serah et savait que Claire voulait un cheval, ayant du se séparer de celui qu'elle avait étant enfant. Hope fut donc joyeux de voir Claire pleurer de joie en voyant un bel étalon noir.

Oh Hope. C'est génial.

Je savais que ça te plairait, dit-il. Claire monta sur le cheval et tendit la main à Hope pour qu'il la rejoigne. Ils firent le tour du quartier, Hope se tenant à la taille de Claire pendant que le cheval trottait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire l'amour ( Non pas que je comptais mettre une scène porno « Electic Blood rougit légèrement et regarde ailleurs » ) . Claire songea au lendemain. Ils allaient devoir commencer les préparatifs du mariage.

« c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Désolée qu'il soit si court. Le prochain ne sera pas court. »


	4. le rêve de Claire

Les bancs étaient couverts de pétales de roses par endroits, Claire ayant trouvé que cela illustrerait bien l'amour dans son couple. L'allée menant à l'arche où les mariés prononceraient les phrases rituelles était décorée ça et là de plumes blanches. Hope avait considéré les plumes comme un signe de pureté. L'arche était décorée de roses rouges. La salle où devait avoir lieu le repas était somptueuse : les murs étaient bleus, avec tous les 10 à 15 centimètres des cristaux, rouges comme les roses pour Claire, bleus comme l'océan pour Hope. Le plafond était serti de cristaux violets, symbolisant le couple. Chaque table, chaque chaise, chaque partie de la salle, tout était décoré avec soin. Les tables étaient dressées avec soin : les nappes étaient blanches, les assiettes en porcelaine, les couverts en argent. Les chaises étaient en verre. Le sol était , comme l'allée, couvert de plumes blanches. C'était Vanille, une amie de Hope, qui accueillait les invités. Elle était vêtue d'une robe orange plutôt simple. Serah aidait Claire à trouver sa robe. La tenue de Serah était jolie : Une tunique rose avec quelques couleurs, Superposée à un leggings, rose lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient, comme d'habitude, coiffés en une queue de cheval latérale. Claire avait une robe magnifique : Le décolleté était fait de fleurs violettes, la robe elle même était violette, parsemée ça et là de fleurs de la même couleur. Au niveau de la taille, la robe était plus serrée. Claire portait de longs gants violets, une fleur bleue était attachée à sa main gauche, des chaînes dorées étaient attachées au bas de ses épaules. Elle portait à son cou un pendentif que Hope lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la robe. Il était serti d'un cristal bleu.

Hope se tenait fièrement devant l'arche. Le invités attendaient comme lui que sa bien aimée arrive. Soudain, Il aperçut la soeur de Claire, arrivant avec Snow, suivis de près par Claire, dans une somptueuse robe violette. Hope sentit son coeur s'affoler comme sa belle se rapprochait. Il avait déjà envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'arche à côté de Hope, Dysley commença un discours :

Il est de la nature de l'humain de rencontrer une âme qui lui ressemble. Que l'on soit policier, il regarda Hope en prononçant ces mots, ou voleuse, il regarda Claire, on trouve toujours une âme qui nous correspond. Ces deux âmes, à la fois semblables et différentes, se sont trouvés pour ne jamais se séparer. Hope Estheim ? Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse la jeune Claire Farron jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui, dit-il en regardant sa belle amoureusement.

Claire Farron, poursuivit Dysley, Voulez-vous prendre monsieur Hope Estheim ici présent pour époux et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oui, dit Claire, la voix émue.

Alors, par le pouvoir que m'a donné Etro , Je vous inscris maintenant comme mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Claire enlaça Hope et celui-ci l'embrassa, enfin soulagé de son attente. Les invités applaudirent et Serah vint serrer sa soeur dans ses bras. Snow fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Hope.

C'est pour quand les enfants, lança-t-il en riant.

Patience ! Laisse les profiter du bonheur d'être mariés, fit Serah.

Claire, qui n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre depuis sa demande en mariage, le surpris encore en riant. Le rire de sa bien aimée étant contagieux, Hope se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par Serah et Snow. Ils passèrent ensuite à tables, où ils trouvèrent un bon rôti de poulet, sans doute préparé par Serah. Deux heures après, ils commençaient à partir. Hope prit Claire par le bras et l'invita à la suivre. Devant la salle se trouvait Odin, l'étalon noir de Claire. Ils montèrent dessus, Claire en amazone, Hope la tenant par la taille. Odin les conduisit quelque part. Hope lui avait donné les instructions pour s'y rendre pendant que Claire dormait. L'endroit était magnifique : Il s'agissait d'un bout de la mer non fréquenté la nuit. Ils descendirent de cheval et Hope posa son bras sur la taille de Claire. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

Je t'aime Claire, dit Hope

Je t'aime aussi. Je veux pouvoir passer toute ma vie avec toi.

C'est ce qui va arriver ma chérie.

Ils se turent, appréciant le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la plage. Lorsque le temps devint plus froid et que Claire se mit à trembler, Hope la remit sur le cheval et ils rentrèrent. Hope laissa le cheval rentrer dans son box, comme à son habitude. Il sentit Claire le serrer dans son dos. Il se tourna doucement vers elle et il lut dans son regard, Tout son amour. Il la voulait, elle le voulait. Claire savait ce qu'il voulait. Hope savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne resteraient pas deux très longtemps. Ils savaient que le couple allait devenir une famille. Mais tout ce qui les intéressaient à ce moment là, c'était leur moitié. Hope la serra dans ses bras et sentit l'excitation monter. ( Euh... Ils vécurent heureux et eurent ... combien d'enfants déjà?) Claire se pressa contre lui. Hope ne voulait pas froisser cette belle robe mais... Il se laissa tenter. Le lendemain matin, Claire n'était nulle-part en vue. Il alla voir dans la cuisine, rien. Il sentit soudain une main dans la sienne et, tournant la tête, il se plongea dans le regard bleu océan de sa femme.

Hey, lança-t-elle.

Hey, répondit-il.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fois je reste hein.

Je n'étais pas inquiet, dit-il. Je sais que tu reviendras toujours.

Claire se plia soudain en deux et devint toute pâle. Deux heures plus tard, Serah réconfortait sa soeur, celle-ci étant choquée. Elle était enceinte. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour une gastro la semaine précédente était en fait le début de sa grossesse.

C'est la fin de ce chapitre :-) vous avez aimé ?


End file.
